


《for one night 一夜情》

by xiaxiaoxin



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaxiaoxin/pseuds/xiaxiaoxin
Relationships: Peter Parker/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

“你要是再早退，我就杀了你。”安娜已经记不清说过多少遍同样的话。

他在炼金术的交流会宴上，偶尔几个攀谈的男男女女曾经都有过交集或合作，而安娜让他来的目的，是面前这位的男人。

他们有一单大生意，有关于一块废弃军工厂的收购和后期商业合作，彼得需要那块地方，他得为帕克工业的科研项目寻找如男人一般的合伙人。

托尼·史塔克就不用参与学术交流会。彼得撇嘴，又在男人递酒时歉意的想推拒。

“不喜欢这里的龙舌兰？”男人收回了左手，将右手中的*亚历山大举了起来“我让调酒师刚调的，他的手艺不错。”

“不……事实上，我不喝酒。”彼得礼貌的微笑，但看着对方的坚持，还是接了过来，象征性的抿了一口，又在男人期待的表情中喝光。

一级白兰地的口感虽然说不上绝美，但也不差，彼得喜欢甜品，所以可可酒与奶油让他在心底小小的称赞了一番，但还是被浓烈的酒精呛了一下。

现在，他不得不早退了。

他的蜘蛛感应又一次罢工，在他接过那杯加料的酒时毫无反应，直到喝下，药效开始发作，小家伙才后知后觉的嗡鸣起来。

男人是那家财团的小少爷，凭借父辈的军事背景在权商两路混得都不错，典型没吃过亏的富二代。从第一次见面时男人便对他示了好，但他都含糊推辞了。事实上，彼得很想直接告诉这个小了他起码七岁的年轻人“咱俩没戏”，奈何安娜坚决不让他现在正面明示，至少，要等到这桩生意结束。

所以，现在对方现在等不及了，决定直接下药。

眼前越来越模糊，连男人触碰他手掌时的感觉都仿佛快感，他几乎分不清面前的脸是谁，道了声失陪便冲到卫生间。

他洗了把脸，却仍阻止不了满面潮红，而罪魁祸首正来到他面前假惺惺的询问。

“怎么了？你看起来不太好，要我送你回酒店吗？”那男人伸手揽他的肩，这使他轻颤了一下，但还是礼貌回答“不、我没事……”

“别骗人了，彼得。”男人忽然贴近他的耳朵，双臂将他禁锢在洗手台又压低了声线“你下面早就急的流水了吧，婊子……”

“一直吊着我，请你吃饭又推脱，是我做的不够，还是你就喜欢粗暴一点？像这样……”说着，将手揉向肖想已久的挺翘臀部，在他耳边喘着粗气。

天知道彼得此刻多想一拳砸在他脸上，但他忍住了，他咬着牙，偏过头试图远离男人，一边想着如何脱身。

“需要我帮忙吗？”突然出现的哈利让男人猝不及防，也只能攥着拳离开，临走还对彼得摆了一个“call me”的动作。

彼得松了口气，他将昏沉的头靠在好友肩上，眼前模糊的仿佛初中时的高度近视“帮个忙……把我扔到酒店，他给的酒不太对劲……”

“那杯亚历山大？老天，你真该多认点酒了。”哈利无奈的拍拍彼得。懂酒的人一眼就能看出那杯亚历山大颜色不正，酒太暗了，药粉把奶油原本的明亮色泽压的一干二净，豆蔻粉的颜色蜡黄，明显不是正常的酒中使用的。

他拉起彼得绕到后门，叫了辆车把他送回去。而他？他还要跟那位下药的变态道歉，再装作完全不知道刚才发生了什么的模样跟对方谈生意。哦，成年人的世界。

――

回到酒店房间，那张柔软的大床让他感到放松。他的蜘蛛力量有点紊乱，这使他稍稍不注意便撕裂了衬衫。

他有过不止一次的一夜情经历，即便所有人都叫他贞洁烈女。虽然只是搜几个关键词，打开最上方的界面看看照片，再打一通电话，最后无论接受与否都付好钱走人。

现在，英俊的帕克总裁需要性来缓解愈发燥热的身体，与难以思考的大脑。

页面上的男人有一头黑发，照片里的他秀着一身肌肉和紧身裤下半勃的阴茎。但彼得甚至没看清他的脸就照着号码拨了过去。

“……我打过这个账号？”刚点出几个数字，屏幕上就出现了常用联系人的号码。或许正常人会继续输入电话号，但此刻丢失了基本智商的总裁想也没想的拨了过去。

“Du……Du……”

“什么事？”

“好吧，我大概认得你，那就直接给你发定位好了……”彼得的声音有点不稳，不难听出夹杂其中的厚重喘息。

“……啊？”

“要是敲门我没开就用地毯下面的房卡。”然后，就挂断了电话。

――

这里是复仇者基地，刚刚复仇者们接到了有史以来最诡异的一个电话。

“……所以，那是彼得·帕克？”杰西卡嫌弃的撅嘴。

“我要去看看，现在我有除了穷版史塔克以外的东西能嘲笑他了。”托尼满脸得意的拽了拽领带，又在众人的凝视下摊手“拜托别这样，瞧瞧那个小家伙，总得有人做点什么吧。”

“得了吧托尼，不用脑子想也知道你去了会发生什么，要我问问上周被你送回家的小护士吗？”

史蒂夫看了眼时间，晚上8:38分，又看看坐在长桌前相互调侃的众人，他叹了口气“我去吧，他现在的状态很危险。”

“好主意队长，顺便再给他上一堂青少年性安全普及课。”克林顿挑挑眉“书呆子需要这个。”

“……我想，我会的。”

――――――――――――――

他照着定位来到房间门口，掀开地毯拿出那张房卡，心里莫名纠结了一会。

正常来说他不应该打错的，这种情况只能说明不是他或意识不清，但从声音判断应该是同一人没错，难道章鱼博士又回来了？可章鱼是不可能不知道这是复仇者的号码……或许他现在已经意识到出错叫了别人了？

最后，尊敬的美国队长还是拉下老脸推门走了进去，看到的就是这一幕：

那件衬衫绝对不能要了，它已经成了布条挂在彼得身上，而此刻的彼得正低吟着揉弄西装裤下的硬挺，他不是不想脱裤子，只是模糊的视线与轻颤的手让他没法解开那条该死的腰带。他侧着身，双腿相互磨蹭，犬齿半咬着下唇，面上是情潮带来的红晕，失焦的眼里含着一股无法疏解导致的眼泪，当看向史蒂夫时渴求又迷离。

那眼神让史蒂夫以为他跳动了百余年的心脏漏了一拍。

鬼使神差般走到床前，史蒂夫弯下腰伸出手想触碰青年的脸，却被对方抓住手臂按倒在床上。彼得跨坐在男人的腰间，皱起眉头，揉了两把史蒂夫那头浓密的金发，他嘟着嘴问“你染了头发？老天，我受够金发男了，当是为客户着想，不能染回去吗？”

“孩子，你不该对金发碧眼的男性有片面印象。”史蒂夫挣了挣手臂，他小看了彼得的力气。

“停下，别用美国队长的语气说话……”彼得动了动被硌到的屁股，咬着牙忍耐下身的骚痒，他迫不及待的扯开史蒂夫的运动裤“尊重你的职业先生，你想要五星好评……对吗？”

愈发敏感的身体让他难以忍耐，也不愿再忍耐，彼得眯起眼睛舔着嘴角。而史蒂夫正任由青年剥掉那条灰色的运动裤，套弄他开始勃起的下身，另一只手揉捏着自己凸起的粉红乳头。

他要解释一下，他本来是想拒绝的，但青年拽着他的手来到腰带前，还勾着唇对他说“帮我解开”，他只是美国队长，不是性功能障碍。

史蒂夫猛地坐起身，将那个撩拨人理智的妖精压在身下，扯下了彼得破碎的衬衫，右手则伸到了那条让青年苦恼的腰带上，将之剥开。

脱下碍事的裤子，他的冰蓝色的眸光暗了暗，悄悄吞了下口水：彼得穿着丁字内裤，他习惯了老式的聚合布料，所以即便他带着液态制服也会穿着丁字裤以防万一。前液将布料打湿，两颗卵蛋没法被那块小得可怜的布完全遮盖，双腿被史蒂夫的膝盖分得大开门户，搭配他轻笑的模样仿佛是在邀请着面前的人。

指尖摸索到肌理分明的大腿上，又被吸引一般揉捏了几把，这让彼得不由自主的轻喘一声。

青年的反应让史蒂夫恢复理智般缩回了手，但随即他就被彼得揽着颈部咬住了下唇，吮了几下，说“我可是花钱的，能不能别这么像羞涩处……唔……”

刚刚那几乎算不上吻，青年的吻技太差劲了，所以史蒂夫决定反客为主，衔起他喋喋不休的嘴唇，舌与舌纠缠着，追逐着，两个好强的家伙互不相让。

唇瓣分离时拉出一道银丝，又断开跌到彼得的唇角，他眯起那双迷离而深邃的眼睛，自顾自的轻笑起来“如果这个吻需要加价，你能不能撤回？或者我吻回去……”

“这时候你的话还是这么多？”

史蒂夫被气笑了，他再不理彼得，将目光贴上这具紧实漂亮的身子，面前的青年仿佛正散发着情欲，正引诱他缓缓靠近。

咬住右边那颗颤栗的乳珠，仿佛那是什么饱满甜嫩的果实，舔吮的动作像是要把它吃入腹中。

快感让彼得拼命向后仰着头，将他好看的颈部完全的暴露出来，史蒂夫也不愿错过美食当面，刚要在那上留下个红痕，就被青年推开了头，他咬着下唇含糊的拒绝“不行，别留痕迹……”

这表情太犯规了，搭配他耷拉着的眼尾像是在请求一般，史蒂夫感到下身的欲望愈发蓬勃，索性不再将时间浪费于前戏，大手穿过微颤的大腿，剥掉那块毫无作用的布料，摸索着下方湿润的肉穴。

尽管紧致如初，但主动吸吮入侵者的动作仍能证明这里不是第一次使用，史蒂夫一贯理智的头脑莫名的感到烦躁，连带着深入的两指也随之粗暴起来，却仍让彼得快感连连，不由得发出难耐的呻吟声。

彼得情不自禁地摆动腰肢来迎合着男人愈发深入的手指，嘴中含糊的催促“再快些、嗯哼……不，直接进来……”

“我是谁。”史蒂夫忽然发问“想如你所愿，那就回答出我的问题。”

这太刁难人了，彼得试图眯起眼看清眼前的人，但几乎打转的视野让他打消了这个念头，他努力回想浏览界面时看到的关键信息“求你了，丹尼，韦恩？该死，这药怎么还不过劲……”

他复述着一个又一个界面上的人名，但都没能引起男人的丝毫变化，直到“波顿，*格兰特、呜……！格兰特，你是格兰特……”

算他误打误撞，史蒂夫刺戳着内里微凸的那点，引来青年声声高昂的媚叫。但不满于此的彼得推开他的手臂，将修长的双腿踏上他宽阔的肩，露出那个湿透的殷红小穴“进来，格兰特……”

“……彼得，别后悔。”史蒂夫带茧的双手抓住彼得细瘦紧致的腰身，滚烫的粗壮阳具仿佛枪杆一样对准了目标。

“等等，你怎么知……啊！”

穴口一瞬间就被打开到了极限，肉棒毫无商量地彻底贯穿，他不想再给彼得发问的机会。

“嗯啊……太、太过了……唔……”

“我说了，别后悔。”

那根巨物的刺入变得更为猛烈，仿佛要戳穿一般的生猛用力，交合处淫靡的水声在宽阔的酒店房间里显得越发明显。

仿佛肠胃都要被捅穿一般，肉欲侵蚀着彼得本就混沌的神志，快感鞭挞着四肢，身体却几乎过载，这让他想逃，但无处可逃。

眼前是他模糊的身影，耳边是他粗重的喘息，鼻尖是他滚烫的身体。他的周围仿佛都被男人包裹。

这个连脸都看不清的男人太对他口味了，因此彼得索性不再试图隐忍，他收回双腿，稍稍用上蜘蛛力量推翻面前发愣的男人，骑乘位让本就不俗的肉棒进的更深。

他摆动着腰肢，将肉棒钉在体内，一手抵在男人胸前，一手抚弄几近勃发的下身。

这个角度让紧致的肠肉更加紧缩，压迫着史蒂夫的性器，快感让他难以抗拒，但彼得的动作太慢了，超级士兵精力旺盛的身体正渴望将青年进入的更深，他索性按住青年的大腿，发狠的向上顶弄。

肉棒隔着柔软的肠壁狠狠地碾磨过最为敏感的腺体，层层叠加的浓烈精意让彼得惊呼出声，  
连肠肉都开始打着颤努力讨好蛮狠的入侵者，男人的前液混着他的淫水随抽插流出体外 ，让下体一片泥泞。

彼得毫不保留的媚叫声让这场性事变得更加淫靡，而身下的高龄老人却因此而更为硬挺。他愈发深入地操干着身上的人，只是毫无技巧的蛮干也让青年软下了腰身。

一次次的碾过那点敏感，彼得终于忍不住射出了第一股精液，药效与涛涛情欲随之消散不少，但头也变得更沉，他半伏在史蒂夫身上喘着气，又被男人从新放回原本的姿势。

药效的发泄让他眼角挤出几滴眼泪，散落的碎发粘在额边，他迷茫的瞥向面前的人，却又无力做出其它行为，只能张腿承受男人的不断进入，不绝的快感扭曲着思维，让难以运行的大脑濒临崩溃。

史蒂夫却仍执意撞上那最敏感的那点，听着青年声声惊喘，看着他轻颤的指尖，感受他骤缩的肉穴。

“格兰特，呜……你怎么还，没射……”

史蒂夫不想理会彼得，他一手抚摸滑腻的腿根，一手拽着青年的手臂将他翻过身。体位的变化让肉棍顶端几乎将他顶穿，彼得受不了的发出一声可怜兮兮的呜咽。

大腿根止不住的痉挛，茎身前端正颤颤巍巍的吐露些许白浊，身后的男人仿佛不知疲倦，蛮横地入侵着早已不堪的后穴，后入的角度让男人近的更深。

“呜……慢点，慢点……”

他的乞求没能让史蒂夫减速，反而将性器操的更深，每一次都毫不留情地碾在那一处小小的凸起，惹来彼得的声声呻吟。

当再次撞上那点，后穴突然的缩紧让史蒂夫濒临绝顶，他稳了稳气，报复一般在彼得的后颈留下一个不深的咬痕，而青年早已没有力气拒绝。

性器顶撞肉穴的动作逐渐加快，男人将滚烫的胸膛贴向彼得的背，他俩的身体在靠近，喘息在靠近，连同心脏也随之靠近。彼得的性器摩擦于床单，在那上留下湿痕，后穴交合的水声令他面红耳赤，他呜嘤着将头抵在前臂，放任自己由欲望掌管。

史蒂夫闷哼一声，龟头操进青年体内，将精液射进深处。

“等、你他妈没戴……呜！”感到下体缓缓流出的精水彼得才意识到这一茬，他想转过身推开史蒂夫，却被男人顶上那点的动作爽的软下了腰，前端紧跟着一同发泄出来，连尾椎  
都随之发麻。

史蒂夫低头看了眼正包裹着他茎身的可怜小穴，那里已经被磨蹭的殷红，柔软的一塌糊涂，但超级士兵还没满足，事实上，这只是冰山一角。

他提了提彼得塌下的腰，进入下一轮的操干，而青年只能将头埋进枕头，闷闷的质问他到底是不是人类。

今晚注定睡不着了。

――

彼得是被电话声吓醒的，他看了眼屏幕，安娜的26个未接来电。

他刚想站起身，却被酸痛欲折的腰逼着躺回了床上。

太丢人了，彼得捂脸，他试过被电昏，被撞昏，被打昏，但他还是头一回被干昏在床上。这根本不科学，他还没见过有普通人的耐力能超过自己，除非他不是普通人。

“我得记住这个号码，以后看见就绕着走……”他打开通话记录，反复翻找了好几遍，昨晚只有一通电话，他打给了复仇者基地。

“……那，我到底跟谁做的……？”

他努力回想起昨晚那人，却只能记起三两零星的画面，彼得摇了摇发胀的头“冷静点帕克，没关系，反正不是美国队长……”

彼得默默安慰自己，他不得不将这件事推后了，现在他还有个大麻烦要解决。

“你还敢来？我发誓，如果你下一次再失踪我就卖了你的公司。”安娜的表情很糟糕，如果面露杀气算是糟糕的话。

“我可以解释！哦，哈利，哈利能帮我解释的！”彼得一边揉着腰一边穿上实验服，面对安娜的愤怒他只能默默忍受，总之，他今晚绝对要加班了。

而另一边……

“你还真给他上了性安全课？？”克林顿擦箭的手正剧烈抖动着“你不是美国队长，你到底是变色龙还是斯格鲁人！”

而托尼正捂着嘴忍住不让自己笑出声，显然他失败了“天才点子，史蒂夫，性安全普及课？等他来找你的时候就用这个理由。”

史蒂夫有点不好意思的将视线漂走“不，他没认出我，可能是酒的原因。”

“……告诉我你不是美国队长，求你了，不然我的世界观会崩塌。”杰西卡扶额“现在除了蜘蛛侠本人，所有复仇者都知道他叫去的男人是谁了。”

而远在帕克工业蜘蛛侠本人，他正和昨晚交流会上的那家企业签好转卖合同，他突然感到一阵凉意席身，打了个哆嗦“……有人想我？”

是的，有一位金发碧眼的男士正在想他，想着如何让这件事成为一个秘密。


	2. Chapter 2

最近彼得多了一个怪癖，观察别人的牙。

自上次莫名其妙的打打电话到复仇者，又莫名其妙的和别人上了床后，他就多了这个癖好。

那个能把他干晕的男人什么都没留，除了一头金毛和器大活好之外，彼得回忆不起任何与他有关的画面。

但他发现了这个，后颈上的牙印。

洗澡的时候发现的，因为有点疼就看了眼，然后就得到除了金发，认识自己以外唯一遗留的证据。排除酸痛的腰和红肿的穴口的话。

他看了韦德的，但那家伙的蛀牙太严重了，没法咬出这么整齐的痕迹。也看了强尼的，但强尼的牙排列更密，后颈上的牙齿则稍宽一点。以及弗莱士，也不是他，他的犬齿比较尖，咬下去的痕迹一定会很突出……以及他的员工，每一位金发的员工都免费做了一次口腔体检，都不能完全重合。

那牙印很有力，咬下去时留了分寸，但还是稍微有点见血，并且是一边吮一边咬，因为下齿的位置更淡，除了两颗乳尖牙的位置凹陷更明显，其它位置整齐的令人发指。

那位金发碧眼先生一定有一口整齐的大白牙，笑起来能晃瞎人。彼得咬着笔盖，一边看向面前的男人，嗯，也是金发碧眼，再笑一下……天，我的瞳孔都收缩了。

这人是新来的助理，在安娜旅行的这段时间顶替她的位置，金发碧眼，牙齿整齐，肌肉饱满，并且――

“叫我格兰特就好，我是您的粉丝，帕克先生。”格兰特的脸有点红，语气也稍微发颤，但还是努力的忍住了没大喊出声。他是金融专业毕业，一直都期待能来到如帕克工业一样的大公司，并且将彼得这位年轻企业家视为偶像，他买下了所有与彼得相关的杂志，还去了号角日报，彼得曾经工作过的地方实习，甚至听小道消息说帕克总裁喜欢金发男后还染了头发。

是的，染了头发。

这名字真耳熟。彼得摸了下后颈，不知道为什么他感觉被咬的地方有点痒“好的，格兰特……”等等……格兰特？？？

他想起那天晚上一边喊这名字一边浪叫的自己，顿时感到面颊火辣。不，这太巧合了……彼得抬起头，撞上了面前那人炽热的视线，又装作看文件的模样低下去。

格兰特有点疑惑，他观察起面前偶像的模样，圆润的眼睛稍稍眯起，认真的查看那摞实际上早就签完的文件；鼻头有点翘，看上去毫无领导者该有的威严；咬着笔盖的嘴……下唇饱满，被粗糙的盖子磨的红润，舌尖还时不时的探出嘴边；衬衫没系上面两颗扣子，锁骨暴露在外面；再往下……他能想象到，那是细瘦紧致的腰身，挺翘圆润的臀部，修长有力的双腿……

他得承认，他不是来努力工作成为人生赢家的，他想泡他老板。曾经高高在上远在天边的偶像此刻近在咫尺，如果，在吻他时抚摸他的腰，他会不会将腿缠到我身上？当我将他干到高潮时，他或许会一边呻吟一边叫我的名字？

老天，他觉得下半身要开始不对劲了。

“ding――”手机铃声在响，彼得看了眼来电信息，是安娜。

“怎么了，假期不愉快，或是有什么任务交给我？”彼得向格兰特笑了笑，而对方只是礼貌的回应。他怎么不提那天晚上的事，还是打算相互沉默？我就说他怎么会知道我是谁，粉丝，我以为蜘蛛侠才有这些。

“鉴于上次那杯酒引发的事故，奥斯本建议你好好认识些酒。”

“……叫他哈利，安娜，奥斯本不再是他的名字了。以及那天，那只是个意外！你知道我不喝酒的，以后不会再出现那种事！”彼得故意回答的很大声，一边观察格兰特的变化，或者毫无变化。他怎么不做出点什么表情……就好像他没做过那种事一样，所以我遇到拔屌无情的渣男了？但这张脸确实很不错……

“我看过你的行程单，今天你悠闲的很，晚上去酒吧，你必须把那些常见酒认全，当然，你也可以买来看看一口不喝，如果你舍得浪费掉它们。我告诉过那个新人，带上他，起码在你喝醉的时候不至于倒在厕所。”

“可……”彼得还想说点什么，但安娜不想再浪费她的假期，于是她干脆利落的挂断电话，回到沙滩椅上享受日光浴。

――――――――――――――

酒吧。彼得从没在酒吧点过除了柠檬汁以外的东西。

而现在，他的面前摆了一排他认不出的酒，小助理敬业的挨个介绍。

“这三杯分别是威士忌，白兰地，和龙舌兰。”格兰特正站在圆桌前眯着眼睛朝他微笑，但这副模样还是让他不由得打了个冷颤。他低头敲了敲杯口，认真听着格兰特的详细讲解。

“威士忌很好辨认，棕红，清透，但不要加冰，那会破坏它的醇香。市面上流行*Millionaire，最简单的辨认方法是上面的泡沫。不过我更简单点。”他将调酒器中的可乐倒进方杯“尝尝？”

“不，我想我还是……”彼得想要拒绝，每次碰了酒都不会发生什么好事。但格兰特还是笑着将杯推到他面前“*玛利亚小姐嘱咐过我的。”

将酒灌入口腔，彼得被呛得猛咳，眼周与鼻头都变得通红，他有点委屈的抬眼看向格兰特，而对方只是着手准备起第二杯。

事实上，只有格兰特自己知道他花了多大的自制力才忍住没尖叫出声。他的梦中情人，或者大众情人，正用种勾引人不自知的模样瞧他。他眼神根本是撒娇！

冷静，冷静格兰特，你可以……“好了，第二杯，白兰地。”

“葡萄酒的灵魂，名符其实。金黄或琥珀色，至于调配……别浪费它，这瓶白兰地不错，它更适合净饮。”

这次彼得不打算拒绝了，他拿起三角杯。横竖躲不掉，那就不要浪费这些贵到他肉疼的酒。

先是小心的抿了口，他意识到这味道的熟悉“……让我猜猜，他可以加奶油还有别的什么，名字叫亚历山大……对吗？”

格兰特挑了挑眉“你怎么知道它？好吧我知道了，亚历山大是能找你找到真命天子的爱情灵药。没想到帕克先生很有情趣。”

“呵呵呵呵呵……”彼得冷笑几声，将酒一饮而尽，他一第次试图借酒消愁。

“第三杯，龙舌兰。”格兰特脸上的笑意正在变深“一般是无色的，如果是木桶中的陈酿会泛金，它富有一种独特的辛辣，老实说，每次我喝到口中都会感到一种上瘾的刺激。它就像……”就像你。

希望不是像大麻。彼得揉了揉眼睛，他开始觉得视线变得涣散了，他看着格兰特走出包间，向门口的服务生要了点什么，说笑几句又走了回来“龙舌兰是我认为最适合加冰调配的酒，试试看。”

“最后一杯。”彼得接过酒杯，他甚至没尝出那酒的味道，辛辣顺着喉咙流入胃袋，热度伴随眩晕而生，他站起身“我们可以走……”

腿下一软，他险些一头倒在地上，好在格兰特及时伸手。

将他按在那张红皮沙发上，格兰特俯下身，声音在他耳畔炸裂“还好吗，帕克先生？或者，彼得。”

眼前的场景仿佛与那晚重叠，但现在彼得不太想重复接下来的运动，他推了推面前的人，却发现自己丝毫用不上力。而格兰特也愿意为他解答：

“你现在还能坐在这里，而不是抱着马桶大吐就已经很难得了。毕竟，那可是三杯高纯度烈酒。”

不早说？？？彼得扶额，那天晚上他怎么没发现这人有这么欠揍。

“玛利亚小姐说你没喝过酒，所以，我是第一个见到你喝醉的人？”他用食指卷过彼得面颊旁的碎发，又拿起那个用过的三角杯，沿着唇印将杯底饮净。

“如果排除那天晚上，是的，你是第一个。”彼得是真的醉了，并且懒得搞清现在的情况，他只知道面前这个一夜情对象很合口味，他忽然不介意再做一次了。

“那天晚上？”格兰特锁起眉，他还想再问点什么，但总裁先生不想再让步。他站起身，将格兰特逼得回退，按着肩让他跌进沙发，又跨坐在男人大腿上，左手支撑在墙面，右手扯起格兰特的蓝色领带，他习惯做主动方。

“别想赖账，我脖子后面的牙印还泛红呢。”彼得眯起眼，像是认准猎物的豹，而此刻的猎豹有些酒精摄入过多，瞳孔正在放大，双眼失焦，不正常的绯红从面颊延伸至前胸那块被衬衫遮挡的部位，他勾着嘴角，舌尖舔舐饱满的下唇瓣。看着面前的景色，格兰特喉结滚动，咽了下口水。

他认错人了，但格兰特不介意替那个惹人嫉妒的幸运混蛋收了眼前的妖精。所以他伸出手，将彼得的衬衫纽扣扯开到肚脐，露出饱满的前胸，与颤栗的乳头。

两颗樱果被毫不怜悯的向下拉扯，疼痛与酥麻让彼得忍不住低吟一声，他低下头与之交吻，舌尖磨蹭上对方的牙齿时，他猛地抬起头。

男人的乳尖牙是平的，这和他脖子上的牙印不一样，现在他终于搞清楚“唔、等等，不……你不是格兰特……”

“我当然是格兰特，要看看我的身份证吗？”

彼得推开格兰特向前索吻的脸，他挣扎着站起身“你不是我认识的……我是说，我需要去个洗手间……”

彼得跌撞的走出包间，格兰特理所应当的跟了出来，抓住手腕将他背对他抵在墙面，用勃起的下身磨蹭他被西装裤紧裹的臀“你的杂志，你的报导，你的每一场发布会我都没错过……相信我，我比任何人都了解你，所有有关你的消息我都看过，喜欢金发男，不会喝酒，我甚至知道蜘蛛侠是你的床伴……”

所以我说媒体害人！帕克总裁的床伴，蜘蛛侠正被按在墙上试图挣脱，但他小看了三杯烈酒的本事，现在他只能祈祷哈利可以偶然经过，或者什么其他人。

“我们已经到这一步了，帕克先生，别拒绝我。我和另一位格兰特很像？你可以把我当做他，没关系，我不在乎。”

但我在乎！！！上次回来他已经去了一次医院做全身检查，而他不想再去一次。他发誓，只要有人能帮个忙，他就做一回阿拉丁神灯。

――――――――――――――

史蒂夫不喜欢喝酒，更不喜欢到酒吧喝酒。

他坐在吧台，看着托尼与那个美女服务生侃侃而谈，开始思考自己究竟搭错了哪根筋才同意跟来。

“来吧老冰棍，万一酒吧的背景音乐是老年迪斯科之类的呢？”托尼拍拍史蒂夫的肩，又在对方皱眉的表情下收回手“开个玩笑，队长。你总要有点夜生活，自从上次回来你就心不在焉，我们都认为你需要发泄一下了。”

这次托尼的邀请与往常没什么不同，但他却没像往常那样干脆的拒绝，或者说些“托尼，你应该学会自制。”之类的话。他有点想去，控制不住的想，就好像有股神秘力量牵引着他一样，于是他沉默了会，回答“好。”

这简单的一个字可惊呆了复仇者们。史蒂夫拒绝了一位棕发女士的搭讪，他喝了杯黑啤，现在他要去洗把脸清醒一下。

然后，就看到了这样一幕：

“我和另一位格兰特很像？你可以把我当做他，没关系，我不在乎……”一位金发青年正穿着粗气，把自己隆起的下身蹭向被抵在墙上的人。而墙上的人，好吧彼得·帕克，他的队友蜘蛛侠。

遇到这种情况，他一般会默默的绕过，或者提醒他们这是走廊，但这一次有点不同，对方的嘴里说出了一个熟悉的名字，他的中姓，格兰特。

并且，他有点生气，那种被替代的生气。

所以，他不打算让这件事成为秘密了。

他走到格兰特身后，高大的身形将两人笼罩。感到阴影的格兰特转过头，看到的就是阴沉着脸的美国队长正直勾勾的看着他。

“我就是另一位格兰特。”

史蒂夫的声音浑厚又毫无起伏，吓得这位初入社会的青年几乎缩起脖子。他摆摆头，示意青年放手，而格兰特也听话的迅速跑走。

失去禁锢的彼得终于松了口气，转过身看着史蒂夫歉意的笑笑“麻烦你了，队……”

话没说完，史蒂夫就拉起他的手腕将他拖入厕所隔间，又不容分说的把他按在马桶盖上，冰蓝色的眼睛里是彼得看不出的隐忍。

“队长……？”

“我说了，我就是格兰特。”史蒂夫猛地扯开彼得仅剩的几颗纽扣，看着被玩弄得红肿的乳头，他周身的气压低了又低。

他俯下头，报复般咬住彼得的嘴唇，又按住青年的后颈不给他机会逃窜，指腹磨蹭着，那块结了痂的咬痕让他满足不少。

酒还没醒，但彼得还不至于像上次一样眼瞎。金发碧眼，身材高大，似乎都符合，但最重要的是……他将舌尖探入对方口中，舔索着男人下排的牙齿，凸起的乳尖牙让他忍不住轻笑。

“笑什么？”史蒂夫松开禁锢，青年却主动伸手环上了他的脖颈。

“我找遍了身边所有可能性，而你是我以为最不可能的。”他勾起唇的模样明媚而色情，像只不善琴的手，拨乱了史蒂夫的每根神经。

“我是个科学怪人，我喜欢将大多事情归咎于概率，而你和我现在这样待在厕所的概率是多少？0.01%？”

概率，这个词挺有趣的。

他参加科技展，蜘蛛咬伤，本叔被枪杀，成为蜘蛛侠的概率。

他加入实验，化身美国队长，落入冰川，又在数十年后被发现的概率。

那两个电话号码相似的概率，他决定去酒店的概率。格兰特到帕克工业的概率，他喝下三杯酒的概率，他俩在同一家酒吧的概率。

或许它们每一个都是0.01%，当所有同时发生，概率越缩越小。

可它仍然发生了。

“因为命中注定。”

他握住彼得抚上他面颊手“我对科学没有多大的见解，我更相信命运。”

彼得有点想笑，因为他第一次见美国队长这个模样，不过现在他可不想浪费命运如此煞费苦心的安排。

“那就去我的包间。”

――――――――――――――――

史蒂夫正一边脱掉紧身体恤，一边将彼得的西装裤剥下。

他俩拥吻着，不停的传递彼此的体温。这个吻不同于那晚的冰凉却粘腻，它淫靡，焦灼，又带着温存。

在男人抚上他双腿时，彼得呜吟一声，与史蒂夫稍稍分开，他坐起身，指尖在史蒂夫饱满的胸肌上打转“事实上，刚刚在那我发了个誓，谁要是能帮个忙，我就满足他所有愿望。”

“*阿拉丁神灯？”史蒂夫拉过那只点火的手，在指尖轻咬了一下。

“史蒂夫神灯。”彼得哼笑了声抽回手，他扭着腰，将双臂搭在男人的肩“现在我是你的灯神了，许愿吧，主、人。”

上调的尾音让史蒂夫顿住了呼吸，他的右手穿过那弧度饱满的双腿。他向专属他的灯神告知他的要求：

“以后你不需要别人了。或者，你对我的耐力没有信心？”

手指长驱直入，食髓知味的小穴立刻听话的分泌起肠液，史蒂夫手上的粗茧在他的体内剐蹭着敏感的肠肉，  
热度逐渐上升，但彼得却感到一身恶寒，他红着脸干笑“哈哈、哈，我怎么可能没有信心呢……”谁能有我亲身了解你的耐力。

为了岔开话题，彼得勾着他的脊背，将柔软的唇瓣贴上耳垂，当触碰到那点时发出一声声勾人的媚叫。他的吐息带有酒香，那是龙舌兰，甘甜而辛辣。

空闲的左手抚上彼得韧劲的腰身，挂在臂弯的衬衫显得欲盖弥彰，踢下皮鞋，将双腿缠上男人的背，让股间的模样完全暴露。

身下的黏腻声响在空旷的包间无限放大，感受到肉穴的柔软，史蒂夫抽出手指，将黏连着淫水的手指拿到彼得面前。而青年则媚笑着抓住他手臂，鬼使神差的伸出舌尖，舔上了湿热的指尖，熟悉快感的后穴难耐的收缩，像是吸引，像是催促。

他不仅这样对你，曾经还有无数一样的人。抵上穴口的粗硬性器，带有男人无言的嫉妒。

猎人瞄准了匍匐的花豹，主人擦拭着精美的神灯。宣示主权般，他下达了第二条命令：

“叫我的名字，士兵。不是格兰特，叫我史蒂夫。”

“遵命长官……不，史蒂夫。”

一瞬间，顶端毫不留情地侵犯进那个糜软紧致的穴口，征伐着每一寸空间，这一切来的太过激烈，彼得忍不住的呜吟出声。

“嗯，史蒂夫……队长、嗯啊……”

紧致的肠壁不规律的收缩，引诱入侵者近的更，史蒂夫揉捏乳尖的手愈发加重“你想当灯神，所以，谁拥有神灯谁就是你的主人？”

“不……唔、只会是你……史蒂夫，主人……”

那粗硬的性器一插到底。

青年像是个磁铁，吸引他，抓牢他，让他不能脱身，不愿脱身。顶端一次次隔着肉壁碾过腺体，紧致的肠肉蠕动着示弱，毫无规律的收缩让交合更加黏糊。

史蒂夫喘息着，试图忽略耳旁让他脸红的嘤咛，一边又克制不住的加快征伐。

彼得知道怎样能讨好男人，知道怎样获得快感，也正因此，他不像史蒂夫般压制欲望。他伸出左手抚慰随着动作打上小腹的下身，眯着眼轻笑，还不忘煽风点火。

“别这么羞涩，史蒂夫，别让我怀疑……”

他的话音未落，史蒂夫已经等不及证明，他抽出阴茎，拽着彼得的手臂将他翻过身，又一杆进洞。

这个角度太深入，彼得几乎以为肚子已经被捅穿，眼泪止不住的涌出泪腺，长至眼下的发被弄乱，混合汗水贴在额头，尾椎传来的快感鞭挞着神经，敏感的乳头蹭在沙发靠垫，反馈是火辣辣的酥麻。

“dong―dong―dong―”敲门声骤然响起，吓得彼得捂住不断发出声响的嘴，连后穴也随之收紧。史蒂夫被他夹的险些走火，像是报复，他猛地向上顶弄。

“刚才服务生说看到你进去了，你在里面吗，史蒂夫？”那是托尼的声音，显然史蒂夫这趟厕所去的有点久“我刚才听见有说话声，别装死。”

但史蒂夫仍没说话，他顶弄下身，戳刺起肠道里那块软肉，激烈的快感让青年忍不住软下腰，发出一声甜腻的吟叫。

“嗯啊……”

门外的声音停了一会，又尴尬的咳了咳“好吧，我的错……那我先走了，你们继续。”

脚步声消失在门外，史蒂夫也恢复骤雨般密集的操干，隐忍的呻吟与啧啧水声不绝于耳。

一次次的深深埋入腔道深处，层层叠加的欲望让彼得紊乱了喘息。史蒂夫将起伏的前胸贴向青年不断颤栗的背，拨开颈后的碎发，在那个几乎愈合的咬痕上叠加新的伤口，这是占据猎物的标记。

彼得疼得吸气，但酒精多少能麻痹痛觉神经。他感受着身后蓬勃的心跳，那是给予他不绝快感的泉眼，他偏过头，用带有情色的眼神瞥向男人。史蒂夫低笑一声，低下头，含上青年的唇瓣。

当舌尖扫过上颚，顶端磨蹭于皮革沙发，身后的抽插愈加深入，彼得高声叫着男人的名字，将一股股白浊留在红色的靠背上，伴随高潮，后穴也跟着缩紧。

史蒂夫闷哼一声，加快了抽插，龟头操进青年深处，把浓稠的精液留在那里。

过量的精水充斥穴道，顺着史蒂夫拔出的动作打在青年的大腿，下身的光景愈发淫靡。

在桌面抽了几张纸巾，潦草的清理几下，半勃的顶端再次抵上那个柔软而殷红的穴口，彼得轻喘一声，挣扎着转过身。

他靠着那个被自己弄脏的沙发，交叠起轻颤的双腿，试图掩盖微麻的后穴，抬起被黑色棉袜包裹的左脚，轻轻踏上史蒂夫史蒂夫硬挺的阴茎，足尖撩拨着，时不时利用蜘蛛生物电轻柔拉扯。

他的笑包含着很多，但史蒂夫只看出了情色。

“接下来去我家怎么样？”

――――――――――――――

昨天晚上做了多久？彼得想不起来了，他就说碰了酒准没好事，总之，他的腰很酸。

他刚做起身，又被身旁的罪魁祸首拽回温暖的被窝。史蒂夫搂着他的腰，在他嘴角印上一吻：

“早上好。”

好吧，帕克总裁脸红了。但史蒂夫只是笑着离开房间。

当男人赤裸上身在厨房忙碌时，他也跟了过去，坐在餐桌前看着男人宽厚的背，有力的肩胛骨，那双大手熟练的将土豆切丝，饱满的胸肌随动作变形，以及结实的腹肌，再往下，是运动裤里份量十足的性器……

不不不，冷静点彼得帕克，别瞎想……他晃了晃头，而史蒂夫已经将浓汤和煎香肠端了上来。

史蒂夫看了眼他，皱着眉坐下“彼得……”

“嗯……啊？是的我在！”彼得回过神，又在史蒂夫的视线下偏过了头。

“你……有没有注意自己穿着什么？”

“……衬衫？”彼得拽了拽衣领。

“然后？”

然后？彼得低下头，他发誓，他真的不是故意在大清早当个遛鸟怪。一瞬间，彼得觉得全身的温度都跑到了脸上，他拉着衬衫衣角试图遮挡，但只是失手将衬衫扯坏。

所以，气氛更尴尬了。

史蒂夫忍不住笑了出来，他走上前横抱起彼得，将他放回大床，又伸出手臂支撑在他两侧，低下头在他耳边低声说“你是在暗示我吗？”

不我没有我真的没有。彼得偏过头，史蒂夫冰蓝的眼睛太过迷人，让他不敢直视。可史蒂夫不懂他的心思，只是身子稍稍向前倾，含上了青年的下唇。

舌尖相互纠缠，传递着彼此的唾液，彼得被这个吻迷乱了思考，他呜吟几声，双手攀附上男人的脖颈，而史蒂夫也轻笑着，揉捏起彼得逐渐软下的腰身。

当他俩都以为要更进一步时，又默契的同时停下，彼得舔了舔唇瓣，他撒娇似的望着男人，又挑着唇角坏笑“我没刷牙。”

“你可真会破坏气氛……”史蒂夫无奈的摇摇头，他的眼神却柔和如一杯热水，一汪温泉……不，这都不足以形容，这个涅槃于冰川的男人，此刻却热的仿佛能融化冰川。

“那我们现在……”彼得试图在脑海中找到合适的词，他失败了。

“我们是恋人。”史蒂夫说，这是灯神主人的第三个要求“难当你不这么想吗？”

“先吃饭吧，你不是还要巡逻吗？”史蒂夫转身，他会给青年时间考虑。他在衣柜里斟酌了一番，最后随便拿了套西装放在床边，就离开了房间。他和彼得都不擅长选衣服。

当彼得换好正装走到厨房，看到的就是史蒂夫将早饭从新热好的景象，男人挥挥手，而他也听话的走到餐桌前，坐到那个已经拉开的椅子上。

舀起一勺鲜香的浓汤，吹了吹放入口中，他发出赞叹的声音，而史蒂夫则伸手将他嘴角的汤渍擦掉。

跟美国队长谈恋爱好像也不错……这么想着，彼得切下一块香肠，递到史蒂夫面前。

―――――――――END―――――――――


End file.
